


New Shoes

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill-in-the-blank for what happened after Eiji bought new shoes and Oishi had to loan him 89 yen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.

The day before the start of the Tokyo tournament, Kikumaru Eiji bought new shoes. They cost 12,000 yen (1) and as Eiji reached into his wallet to get the money for them, he found that he was 89 yen (2) short! He knew that getting ice cream on the way home the day before was a bad idea. But as Eiji raced out of the sports shop to scrounge for a 100 yen (3) coin in the gutters or whatever he had to do to get *those* shoes, he came across his reason for getting them in the first place. "Hey, Oishi, let me borrow 89 yen. I'll pay you back. Please?"

Oishi handed over a 100 yen coin and Eiji raced inside to finish paying for his new sneakers. He grabbed the bag they were in and race back outside to join the rest of his teammates on their way to deliver... Echizen's cat?

Later on, Oishi followed him home to collect his 100 yen and asked to see what Eiji bought. Eiji showed him and smiled. "They're just like yours, even the same size now!" Eiji's feet had grown recently, and while his old shoes still fit him just fine, he'd made the decision to go ahead and buy a new pair to have them broken in before nationals.

The Eiji family parrot greeted them as they walked in and Eiji's mother asked Oishi to stay for dinner. Oishi agreed and followed Eiji up to his room. He smiled at the stuffed teddy bear sitting in front of Eiji's closet door -- it was the one Oishi had gotten for him for Christmas.

They talked about the next day's tournament a bit and then Eiji went to his piggybank for money. He managed to scrounge up 77 yen (4). He reached into his pockets and got his change from earlier. But it still wasn't enough. "Hey, Oishi..."

Oishi stood up and walked over to Eiji and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Eiji bit his lip quickly, then turned to give Oishi a kiss on his lips. It was warm and dry and Oishi tasted like graham crackers. "Was that payback?" Eiji asked.

"No," Oishi replied, "this is." He began to tickle Eiji mercilessly. One of Eiji's feet hit the closet door and the teddy bear fell down. Oishi and Eiji caught it out of the corner of their eyes and laughed about it.

The next day, they played a good game. Eiji said it was because of his new shoes, and Oishi said it was because of Eiji's teddy bear. None of the other Seigaku regulars would ever understand.


End file.
